Fangirl on the loose!
by Lollipop Mimilove
Summary: Anakin and Obiwan find a fangirl loose in their house. This is my first Star Wars fic, so be nice! R&R! NOTE: CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED! The Author shows up, and another Fangirl! LAST CHAPTER! Anyone called Risris, sorry, I'm not saying you're supid.
1. To be glomped by a Fangirl

Fangirl on the loose! 

What happens when Obi-wan and Anakin find a fangirl in their living room? Note: This was not meant to offend any Obi or Anakin fangirls. Any resemblance of this fangirl to any real fangirl, living or dead, is pure coincidence.

Note two: This is set just after Attack of the Clones.

Oh yes, one more thing. I don't own Star Wars.

Now let's begin.

----

"Master," Anakin began slowly, "I don't want to alarm you, but there's _something in the living room._" Obi-wan gasped slightly, "What did it look like?"  
"It was horrible, Master, I can't begin to describe it! It just stared at me, just..." Anakin searched for the right word, "...Grinning." he finished.  
"Anakin, we must take great care with this beast. Most likely it'll be gone by morning. Best thing to do is to just sit and wait for it to leave.

---five minutes later---

Obi-wan glanced at the clock.  
"Noooo!!!!"  
"What is it, Master?" Anakin jumped up from his chair, "Have you sensed something? Is someone trying to assassinate Senator Amidala again? Are the Ewoks planning a hostile takeover? Is your hair out of place?"  
"NO! I'M MISSING MY FAVORITE SOAP OPERA ON THE HOLOVISION! AGAIN!" Obi-wan, too, jumped up, "Whatever it is in the living room, It is gonna pay!"

"You open it."  
"No, you open it."  
"No, you."  
"You."  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
They were out by the living room door, talking in hushed voices, for fear that whatever was in the living room might hear.  
"Look, this is pointless." Obi-wan pointed out.  
Well, duh. I mean, why else would it be coming out of _my_ computer. I _am_ the author, you know!  
"What the heck was that!" Anakin was becoming decidedly frightened, now.  
Nothing. Just-- just go back to your pointless arguing.  
And so, Anakin and Obi-wan went back to their pointless arguing.  
There, fixed it. Whew.

"Look, this is pointless," Obi-wan pointed out, "Whatever is in there might hear, and anyway, we're not going to do anything by standing here arguing. Let's both open the door on the count of three, OK?"  
"OK." replied Anakin, unsure.  
"Good. One, Two--"  
And then the door was flung open by whatever was inside.

It stood there, grinning insanely. Anakin had said it was terrible, but it was a squillion times more terrible than he had described it. It was worse than a Hutt. It was worse than a Bantha.  
It was a Fangirl.

The Fangirl's eyes grew wider and began to glitter, and her insane grin grew happier and even more insane, as Fangirl set eyes on our two cute little Jedi.  
"Don't move," Obi-wan whispered to Anakin, "You'll only attract it's attention. Best just to keep still, and when I say so, back away slowly."  
They didn't move for several more minutes, nor did Fangirl.  
"OK," said Obi, "On the count of three, back away slowly. One, two-- ACK!"  
Fangirl had glomped Obi-wan.

---

So what do you think? Review, or I might not post any more. This is my first Star Wars fic, tho, so be fair! Suggestions for storylines, happenings, or just plain anything are welcome--full credit will be given if I use them.

Until next time.


	2. Fangirl discovers the Kitchen

Fangirl on the loose!

I enjoyed writing this, and the two people who have reviewed at the time of writing seemed to like it, so I decided to write more! Joy, eh?

*chorus of boos*

Fine! I don't like you either, then! But for those who enjoyed part one, well, here's a part two for you!

I don't own star wars yada yadayada.

Note: The characters are a little out-of-character in this chapter. Actually, they're probably out of character in EVERY chapter. But, it's fun to write them like that!

----

RECAP!  
Last time, Anakin discovered something in his and Obi-wan's living room. They decided to wait it out, but Obi-wan, discovering he was missing his fave soap opera, changed his mind and decided to confront the thing. After some pointless arguing, and some interaction with the author, they decided to open the living room door on the count of three, but their problems were solved (sort of) when the something--Fangirl--decided to open the door for them. So our hero's were brought face to face with Fangirl, but before they could back away, Fangirl glomped Obi-wan!

And now, on Fangirl on the loose...

----

"Ack! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" Obi-wan screamed, running around with Fangirl attached to him.  
"Don't panic Master," yelled Anakin, "Maybe there's something we can beat it with."  
Anakin picked up a baseball bat (don't even ask me how that got there) and repeatedly whacked Fangirl with it.  
"Ouch!" Oops. Anakin just whacked Obi. Bad Ani! No biscut!  
Fangirl stood up to this for a few seconeds, and then, with a small scream, she fell off, and landed dazed on the floor.  
"Now's the time to get her, Anakin," Obi-wan wispered, "While she can't glomp us again."  
"Us?"  
"Come on, you've had your fair share of fangirls."  
"I see your point. Here I go..."  
Anakin bent over and made a grab at Fangirl, but Fangirl was too quick for them. She rolled over and ended up sitting up. Anakin promptly fell flat on his face--anime style.  
"You want to play now?" It was a question, but she was not asking him, "OK. Let's play."  
She jumped up, "Bet you can't catch me!" She ran and jumped all over the room, jumping off tables, chairs, shelves, and pretty much everything else. Needless to say, withing about one minute there were very few things that had not been knocked over, broken, or anything like that, as a result of Fangirl's 'playing' and Obi-wan and Anakin's attempts to catch her.  
"She's gonna wreck the place!" yelled Anakin.  
"Oh, you mean like you wreck your bedroom?" Obi-wan yelled back.  
"Very funny, master."  
"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"  
Oh, stop it you two. We had enough pointless arguing in the last chapter.

No doubt, it's amazing how long a fangirl can keep going. But they can't keep moving forever.  
"Suger!" Fangirl yelled. She fell to the floor, "Must--have--more--suger!" And with that, off to the kitchen she ran.  
"NO! NOT THE KITCHEN!" yelled Anakin.  
Oh boy.

Anakin and Obi-wan reached the kitchen door.  
"It's locked!"  
No duh. If it was unlocked, this fic would be over too quickly. Plus you would all have to see Fangirl consuming a kitchens worth of suger, and beleve me, that is not a pretty sight. So why don't you just sit there and wait for her to come out, which is blind stupid but helps me get on to the next part of the plot?  
So Obi-wan and Anakin sat there and waited for her to come out, which is blind stupid ect ect ect.  
While they waited, they talked (ok, I know that sounded real stupid. Work with me people!).  
"Anakin?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you know how Fangirl got in in the first place? We have anti-fangirl devices on all our doors, _and_ all our windows."  
"We-ell..." Anakin trailed off.  
"Yes?"  
"Actually, it was, kinda, sorta, my fault, Master."  
"What! How could it be your fault!" yelled Obi.  
"I was fiddling around with... stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Anything electronic... and I started fiddling around with the holo-vision, and it kinda started shooting out beams of electricity, and _she_ jumped out of the screen."  
"Anakin?"  
"Yes master?"  
"NEVER fiddle around with stuff, especially the holo-vision."  
Suddenly... Fangirl rammed herself against the door of the kitchen from the inside.  
"I think she forgot how to unlock it."  
That would be about right. Now, suddenly (again), because I said so, the air began to glow slightly greenish, just above the kitchen table. The greenish air suddenly ripped open, and out of the portel jumped...  
The Author.

A/N  
DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! How did you like it? You know the drill, R&R, comments, praise, constructive critecism all welcome. Flames unwelcome. You should be able to think of a better way to say you don't like something, your not as stupid as Fangirl, now, are you?  
Note: The next chapter will contain some author insertation. I am not trying to turn this into a Mary-Sue, it's just the way the plot wants to go. 


	3. The Author, another Fangirl, and The end...

Fangirl on the Loose!

Disclaimer first, I think. I don't own Star Wars, all SW characters belong to George Lucas. I do, however, own myself (The Author).  
Note: This chapter contains a large amount of Self Insertion. You don't like it, you don't have to read. I'm not trying to write a Mary Sue.

-----

RECAP! In the last chapter, Fangirl was glomping Obi-wan, and Anakin started whacking her (and Obi) with a baseball bat. Fangirl, after making Ani fall over, started 'playing', which in her language is jumping around breaking things. She did, after a while, run out of energy, but this only caused her to run to the kitchen and begin to feast on sugar. And lock herself in. After a bit of talking, which was blind stupid but help... wait, we covered that in the last chapter. Anyway, Anakin revealed that it was his fault Fangirl was there in the first place, and as soon as we had got over that, a portal opened and out jumped... ME! THE AUTHOR!

And now, the thrilling conclusion!

-----

"Hey, who are you?" asked Anakin, staring at the girl.  
"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, "_I'm _the Author!"  
"So, can't you write Fangirl Back to where she came from?" This was Obi.  
"Nope," Author grinned wildly. It reminded Obi-wan of Fangirl, "That would be cheating! Plus, it would spoil all my fun."  
"Really, you _like_ this?"  
"Yup-see-doodle! Not to mention, the readers would be after me for not making a plot."  
Anakin grabbed Author by her shirt collar, "You get rid of her NOW!"  
Author just smirked, "Want me to let her out?"  
"NO!"  
"Too bad," Author smirked again, snapping her fingers. The door unlocked, "Ta-ta, boys!" She snapped her fingers again, and disappeared into thin air.  
Fangirl rammed herself against the door again--and this time, it came open immediately. Fangirl fell on the floor.

"Obi! Ani!" Fangirl cried gleefully, jumping up again, "I found a _friend!_"  
Another fangirl jumped out.  
"Hiya! I'm Ris-ris!" she grinned.  
Ris-ris was carrying a sketchbook, pen and pencil, "Can I draw a fanart now?" she asked Fangirl.  
"OK, Rissy, but be quick!"  
Ris-ris turned to Obi-wan and Ani.  
"I'm gonna draw gonna draw _YOU!_" she squealed, pointing at our poor little Jedi (think Sailor Moon). Obi and Ani ran off, Ris-ris chasing them.

Fangirl stayed behind, sitting on the table. Author appeared next to her.  
"How goes it?" Author questioned.  
"Oh, good enough," replied Fangirl, picking at her fingernails, "I got Ris-ris on them. She's trying to get a fanart."  
"Good _girl,_" smiled Author, patting Fangirl on the head, "I think we deserve a treat for that?"  
"Treat? Treat!"  
"Oh, I'd say having Obi-wan for personal glomping for a while would do. Or Anakin, if you prefer."  
Fangirl's eyes lit up, "Ris-ris gets Ani!"  
"I knew you'd say that.

In the living room, Ris-ris was chasing Obi and Ani (I call them that a lot, don't I) around the room, drawing at high speed.  
"Oh Ris-ris!" The Author appeared, sitting on the back of a (tipped over) chair. Fangirl was sitting next to her.  
"I get to glomp Obi now!" boasted Fangirl. Ris-Ris's face fell.  
"But you get Ani!" Author said, really quickly.  
Ris-ris immediately cheered up.  
"I'm drawing you!" she yelled at Anakin. He tried to get away, but Ris-ris pinned him down. She was frothing at the mouth.  
"Help!" called Anakin.  
"You're on your own this time, Padawan!" Obi-wan yelled back, while being chased round the room by Fangirl.  
Author just sat on the back of her chair, grinning.

Five hours later and Fangirl and Ris-ris never tired. Obi and Ani did, though. Ris-ris was now sketching almost an entire sketchbooks worth of Anakin, who had resignedly let himself be sketched since... oh, about two hours ago. Obi-wan, meanwhile, had given up and let Fangirl glomp him, but she had got tired of this, and was now conspiring with the author to make him run so she could chase him. The author happily wrote him doing it, despite his complaints. Fangirl and Ris-ris were now beginning to need sugar. Obi and Ani, being Jedi, could sense this (because I say so). Obi doubled back on Fangirl, and ran at her, tripping her up. Ani, seeing this, ripped up Ris-ris's sketchbook.  
"My sketches! NOOOOOOO!"

Now, the shoe was on the other foot! Obi and Ani were chasing the fangirls (Well, they were chasing Fangirl. They would have chased Ris-Ris, but she just sat there mourning the loss of her sketchbook, and was ignored, even by Author.) and it wasn't glomps they wanted. Fangirl tried to escape by climbing on the bookcase.

"You won't get me now!"  
Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) bookcases just weren't meant to take the weights of teenage Fangirls. This one certainly couldn't. It collapsed. Fangirl stormed off in a huff.  
"You meanies!" came a yell from one of the tipped over chairs. Obi and Ani looked, and saw Author jumping off, "You've gone and ruined my fun!"  
Obi and Ani cheered!  
They then glared at Author.  
"Get her!" yelled Ani, lunging at Author. He stopped in his tracks. Then rewound.  
"Ha! You forget, I am Author," yelled Author. She then began to glare back at Ani, "Just for that..."  
And she began to write.  
Ris-ris's sketchbook was mended, the bookcase was back... And so was Fangirl, grinning. Ris-ris grinned too, and they both glanced at Author, as if asking a question.  
Author gestured at our hero's, "Go ahead, chase them."  
"Oh no." said Obi.  
"Oh yes," Author grinned evilly, as Fangirl and Ris-ris advanced on Obi and Ani, respectively, "And if you think this is bad, wait 'til you see what I've got planned for the sequel!"  
Obi and Ani looked at each other Sequel?  
Then they started running.  
-----  
So, what do you think? And yes, this is the end, and yes, there is a sequel being planned. But it's still in the planning stages. The title will be Author on the Loose!, and any suggestions are welcome.  
R&R! 


End file.
